


Maybe

by Keenir



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: Malcolm and Hoshi find themselves living a day in the life of a song. (11/18/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Unfortunately, I can't recall the rest of the song's lines; sorry.  


* * *

### We Stand Just A Little Too Close

Trip lowered the bar, and the lift began to move. "Thanks for saving me a spot."

"No prob." And he squirmed to the side, pushing Phlox inoffensively—he was reasonably certain it was an inoffensive gesture to the doc—and Travis. Travis, in order to avoid falling off one side, had to counter with a push to Malcolm.

And Malcolm pushed Hoshi into the closed bar.

"Do you mind?" Hoshi asked him.

"Can't help it."

Hoshi snorted. "Just watch those hands there, Kemosabe."

"Actually, the name's Reed. Malcolm Reed."

Trip muttered something about bad movie impressions.

Just when the lift was about to stop, Hoshi growled, "Those had better not be hands I feel."

### We Stare Just A Little Too Long

British eyes looked deeply into Japanese eyes in a scene that would not have been out of place in a gunslinger spaggetti Western. Malcolm's eyebrows narrowed. Hoshi let her natural features guide her glare.

"I'm not moving," Hoshi said.

"Neither am I," Malcolm countered.

"I was here first."

" ' you think you are, in America? Land of first-come-first-serve?"

Trip got out of his chair, evil intents on his mind.

Just then, Travis darted in and grabbed the last of the fruitcake.

_Maybe They're Seeing Something We Don't_

"Yeah, you did a mean one to Trip," Hoshi said. "I hear he's still in intensive care."

"I hear he just likes Ensign Cutler giving him sponge baths." He could still remember the last time she'd given him one—of course, he'd been recovering from extreme hypothermia at the time, so he'd been unable to enjoy it...

"So."

"So," Hoshi said back. Malcolm just waited. She cracked. "Okay, truce?"

He would have shrugged, but one of the Commander's cheap shots'd done somethin unnatural to his collarbone. "I suppose so."

"Good," Hoshi said.

"Good?" Malcolm asked, repeating words not food.

"Yup," she said, grinning, "because you still owe me a fruitcake."

"I bloody well don't believe this," wondering if he could get a refund on a guardian angel.

"Or..."

"I'm listening."

"Well, I was just thinking..."

"I hear it happens every so often." Though not to the Captain lately.

Pretending he was being polite, "...I was wondering if you'd like to help me pick out a movie for this coming week."

"Most definately yes."

"You would?" Now Hoshi was dumbfounded, though she knew better than to show it.

"But of course," Malcolm said, utter politeness and sincerity. Inwards, he was already planning how to make Trip and Travis suffer during the movie. Perhaps 'Bollywood Queen XVI' (he felt the first 7 were the best), or 'Crocodile Dundee XXIVIC'...


End file.
